Shadows of Love
by HyoMyo CN
Summary: this is sort of a crack pairing with my original characters. It involves the daughter of the Kage of the SHadow Village who's on a mission. It's not her fault if a certain lazy nin sidetracked her... is it? ANd what will Daddy think? semi-serious;semi-fun
1. Impressions

Chapter 1 Family

**A/N:** All righty then. This is my first actual full length Naruto story so I hope you like it and hopefully read it. You really should. Polar thinks its cruel not to review a story I stayed up working on….meanies….you'll regret this….

**Disclaimer:** **I. NO. OWN. NARUTO.** I wish I did….

Chapter 1 Family

"No! No, no, no, no!" A girl's angry screams echoed over the valley, scattering peaceful birds and other harmless animals.

"No! I won't go! You can't make me!" The girl's tall body seemed to grow taller as her golden eyes flashed with anger. "I am not leaving!"

"Darling, be reasonable. Your father only asks a small thing of you," these serene words were spoken by a beautifully calm woman, who was failing to calm her temperamental daughter.

"It's no use, Amaya," A tall man spoke, pushing strands of dark hair out of his emerald eyes, which, unfortunately for the girl were dark with rage, "Nekomi, stop behaving like a three year old and deal with it. The council and I have decided. Now go get ready."

No! I'm not-"the girl's rant was cut short by a look from her father. "Fine! But you won't make me like it!" Nekomi stomped off, growling and muttering. Her parents stared after her, one in frustration and the other in amusement.

Laughing to herself, Amaya turned to her husband, "She's going to be just like you, Ryuu."

"That little devil is nothing like me!" he protested, glaring, "She's stubborn, rude, bad-tempered and lazy!"

"Keep it down, honey. Daddy's little girl might hear you," she winked cheerily as she walked off, "Don't worry. She'll get the information, the jutsu, and be able to use it better than any Nara, just watch."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ryuu's countenance was miserable, "Do you know all the stupid and dangerous stunts I pulled? And now my only daughter is going around trying to best me!"

Amaya wrapped her arms around him, It'll be fine, Ryuu. She's a smart girl."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to watch her using those brains to pull of another of her idiotic stunts," he sighed, staring at the garden, "I'd better go stop her. She's probably tearing her room to pieces by now."

Amaya sat down, leaning against a large rock, smiling at her rambunctious family.

"Now if only that girl would find herself a boyfriend. Or a crush- I could settle for that." Smiling she settled down and began to read her book.


	2. Reactions

**Chapter 2 Reactions**

"Hey, Grandma! You wanted to see me?" Naruto burst into the room, nearly running over Hinata, Kiba, and Ino while he was at it.

"Naruto. . . YOU'RE LATE!" The hokage yelled.

"It wasn't my fault. There was-"

"I don't want to hear it, Naruto." The hokage sighed, holding her head in her hands, "Look. You are all here for a reason."

"All right Akamaru, we've got a new mission!" Kiba and his dog grinned excitedly, sparking countless other conversations among the teenagers gathered in the bright room.

"Kiba. Listen." Shino's cold voice brought order back to his friends. When their attention turned on the hokage once more, she began to speak.

"I want all of you to listen very carefully. I'm only going to say this once. Do you understand?"

Everyone voiced their agreement and she continued," Have any of you ever heard of the Village Hidden in the Shadows?" She waited for a response.

Several blank looks were cast her way until Shikamaru spoke up, "I haven't actually heard any details, except what I've managed to overhear. Isn't it supposed to be made up of a whole bunch of rogue ninjas or something?"

Tsunade nodded, "Close. The Shadow village was created long ago as wars tore lands apart and even destroyed many ninja clans; the stronger of these clans and some of the weaker ones were reduced to mere shadows of what they once were. After a few years, some of these clans began to disappear, for lack of a better word."

"What do you mean disappear? How do whole clans disappear?" Ino asked shrilly.

"Well, the remnants of the clans would be there one day and the next day every one of them would have left, taking almost everything they owned with them. It happened in Konoha, too. No one knows the names of the clans that disappeared but they were even stronger than the Uchihas and Hyuugas combined."

"That's amazing." Sakura said as she stored these facts in her head.

"Yeah, but what's any of that got to do with us?" Choji asked, munching on his second bag of chips.

"Well, for the longest time there was many wild rumors going around, but as the years went by people just forgot about the missing shinobi and the Shadow Village. However, it seems that the most persistent rumor was true; the missing ninja had gone and established a village in which they could live without ever having to worry about the wars and politics that ravaged the lands. They supposedly accomplished this by having the children undergoe intensive training by their families who would then move to one of the hidden villages and have them complete their training there. Including Konoha."

"What!"

"No way!"

"That's impossible!"

"Someone would have noticed!"

"Kiba! Naruto! All of you calm down immediately!" Tsunade yelled.

Shikamaru sighed, "It's really very simple you guys. The families come and set up as merchants, shopkeepers, or whatever and let the children got to the ninja academy. That way the children can learn and the adults can gather information on the village. After all, who would suspect a kid of knowing anything?"

Naruto thought about it, "Huh, I guess it's possible, but you still haven't said what all this has got to do with us."

"I'll tell you if you'll stop interrupting me," Tsunade spoke sternly to the excitable ninja, "Now where was I? Right, well for many years that rumor was simply that, a rumor, nothing more, since no one had ever seen or heard about the Shadow Village and its people," Tsunade paused looking all of them in the eye, "until now."

The adolescents burst into a frenzy of questions and yelling. Shikamaru was actually paying attention and even Shino looked surprised, or maybe it was the noise; she never could tell with him. When they had all quieted down she continued, "The Village Hidden in the Shadows has formally declared its existence and is sending high ranking ninja to each of the five great nations to acts as ambassadors between them. That's the reason I summoned all of you here. I will split you into teams and each will be performing a certain task and making sure they enjoy there stay here."

"Oh, no. We're going to watch some old geezer, aren't we?" The hokage was obviously trampling on Ino's weekend plans.

"This is very important, Ino. I need all of you to be on your best behavior. They will be sending their three strongest chunin. The two boys are Mizuki and Kaito, sons of the taiyokage's most important council members. Joining them is Nekomi, the taíyokage's only daughter. They are all about your age. That's why you're here."

"So, what's she like?" Sakura asked, ever practical.

"Well, her father didn't say much about any of them but her mother did mention that Nekomi was just like her father. Whatever that means."

"I see. What are our assignments them?" Neji asked, quickly understanding the situation.

"Neji, you, Shikamaru, and Shino will be their guides and their connection to me. You're also to report to me if you find anything odd. They may not be here for purely diplomatic reasons."

"Troublesome…"

"Understood."

"Next, Sakura and Hinata. Your job is the same. You will be Nekomi's guide. Make sure she has a good time and keep an eye on her. She has a reputation for being a troublemaker. Be on your guard and have fun."

"Yes, ma'am"

"A-All right"

"Good. Mizuki, Kaito, and Nekomi will arrive late tomorrow afternoon, so don't be late. You are dismissed."

The teams ran out the door, speculating about the new arrivals and the mystery of the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Well most of them were. As usual, Hinata was too shy to talk, Shino was not talking, and Shikamaru was sighing. Things were still normal. After they left Tsunade picked up the letter from the taíyokage and stared at it.

"After all those years, why would they choose now? They're up to something."

"Maybe not, Lady Tsunade. It's possible they were simply waiting until they felt like their village was strong enough." Shizune was ever optimistic.

"Shizune, their village is made up of legendary clans. They were always strong enough. But who knows? You might be right. But I doubt that's the only reason," she sighed, "Looks like we're just going to have to wait and see."


	3. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else concerning it besides a poster I got from a friend….

Author's note: I am sorry it took so long but I kinda forgot where I was going…forgive me! But I have a new direction! So on with the show!

**Chapter 3 First Impressions**

The setting sun painted the world a flame tipped brush as the shadows lengthened and seemed to take on a life or their own. The gates of the Leaf Village grew tall and imposing in the eerie light. The trees were subjected to an early autumn as the leaves seemed to burn. However, this beauty was lost on three very lifelike and impatient shadows. One shadow began to hop from tree to tree until it landed on a tree near the gates next to other shadows. Actually it was underneath them.

"I can't believe this! Where the hell are they?" The golden eyes of the upside-down shadow glowed.

"Calm down, Nekomi. Being angry isn't about to get us anywhere."

"Kaito, we've been waiting for over an hour!"

"Nekomi. Chill. They probably figured we were no shows or something, seeing how we were so late."

"So?"

"So, we can wait. They'll come back eventually."

"In case you haven't noticed the sun is beginning to set!"

Finally the third shadow moved, "Nekomi. Kaito. They come."

"You sure, Mizuki?" Kaito asked doubtfully.

Nekomi swung up to the top of the branch and looked for herself, "He's right! They're our age too! This won't be a total loss!"

"Really?" Kaito stood, "Awesome! There are some cuties there too!"

"Kaito! You idiot!"

"What? The only girls I've seen for the last month are Kimike, Akane and Nasami and they're nuts!'

"True," Nekomi grinned at him and prepared to jump down to meet the group from Konoha.

"Wait, Nekomi," Mizuki stared at the approaching group, "Observe."

Nekomi and Kaito stared at each other before finally settling back into the shadows of the trees.

"Alright then. From our information we know that there are two Hyuugas, most likely the black haired boy and girl," Kaito reviewed.

"Hmm," Nekomi nodded, "The pink haired girl must be Sakura Haruno, the medic. As far as the other two boys go, I have no idea who they are."

"The one with the glasses is an Aburame." Mizuki spoke, his eyes fixed on the boy.

Nekomi grinned, "Which makes the other boy a Nara!"

"Yes. Now listen," Mizuki commanded.

"As you wish, O' Imperious One," Kaito mocked.

"Kaito. Shut up."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura and Hinata ran out of the gate, leading the three boys. They were followed by Naruto, Kiba, and Choji.

"Awww man! We missed them!" Naruto yelled in frustration, "I wanted to see them before we left!"

"Jeesh, Naruto. We'll see them when we get back. Besides we've got a mission," Kiba and Akamaru reprimanded.

"Can you blame him? After all, we did miss lunch when we first came out, and now we're missing dinner too."

"Is food all you think about?"

"What ever! Let's just go already!" Naruto shouted, "The sooner we finish this lame mission, the sooner we get back!"

He and the other two boys sped off calling out a hasty, "See ya!"

When they were out of the remaining five looked around anxiously.

"Does anybody see them?"

"No, they don't seem to be here yet," Neji responded to Sakura's query.

"What a headache," Shikamaru sighed.

"What are you complaining about? It's your fault that we're late!" Sakura glared at the errant chunin, "If you had been where you were supposed to be-!"

"S-Sakura…."

Sakura stopped and turned her attention to Hinata, "Yes?"

"W-Well… I-I was thinking… What if they are already here?"

The group remained silent as they considered it. The sun's orange flames painted them in macabre colors as it burned in one last attempt to last through the night. Finally Shikamaru broke the silence, considering Hinata's words, "Makes sense. They could observe us and the village at length without leaving their cover."

"But why?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. Hinata, Neji, check the forest." Shikamaru ordered.

"O-Okay"

"Right, Hinata take the left." Neji commanded. Hinata nodded as she began to use their kekkai genkai.

"Byakugan!"

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Nekomi stood, "Let's go," she had heard all she needed to. She had identified all the teens below and identified her target. Though he did seem too weak to be a ninja much less have the ability to use any jutsu.

"Yeah. I don't think I want to explain the Shadow Chakra to them," Kaito stretched as he watched the Hyuugas began their search, "After all, secrets have a nasty habit of spreading; kind of like the flu."

"True," Nekomi nodded slightly, her eyes focused on the questing Hyuugas, "Then it's agreed. Mizuki?"

"Jumping Shadow," He responded, proceeding to sign the jutsu as the others were already doing.

"Let's go, then." Nekomi said, every trace of the random, fun loving teenager completely gone. Nekomi had a goal and nothing was going to get in her way.

"Hinata," Neji called after futilely scanning his side of the road, "Do you see anything?"

"I- I do! There are three of them!" Hinata spoke excitedly. Neji spun around and searched for them.

"What- What is this?" He asked, shocked.

A worried look crossed Sakura's face at the tone of his voice, "What's wrong?"

Neji was silent for a while, his eyes tracking something before speaking, "There are three ninja heading this way." He stopped, watching. Shikamaru and the rest were silent, waiting for the rest.

"There!" Hinata pointed, "Do you see it?"

"Yes. It seems they are using some kind of jutsu to move," he paused searching, "But it seems like the Byakugan is unable to see through it. They appear to be little more than shadows."

"Well, they are from the Village Hidden in the Shadows," Shikamaru pointed out, "So it's not really surprising, especially if what the Hokage told us is true."

"Not to mention that they are the children of some of the most powerful people in their village," Sakura added in agreement.

"True. They're near!" Neji announced, returning to his normal vision.

Nekomi, Mizuki, and Kaito stopped a few feet away from the group assembled below.

"I never realized that those Hyuugas would be so damned creepy," Kaito shook his head, "I mean, what's with the white eyes?"

Nekomi rolled _her _eyes. "Yet, you're still going to hit on the girl aren't you?" She shook her head, disgusted, "Perv."

Kaito ignored her, watching the scene below before turning to Mizuki, "They've stopped?" He asked.

Mizuki scanned the group below, his eyes glowing. Finally, he nodded in satisfaction, "Yes. Let's go."

The three chunin moved out, circling the group below before leaving the cover of the trees and landing in front of the group below. For a moment the two parties stared at each other, the Leaf ninja assessing the three Shadow ninja dressed in shades of black and grey, their eyes unusually brilliant colors, and their movements silent, as the Shadow ninja evaluated the motley assortment of the Konoha 12 and their power.

Mizuki was the first to speak, "Aburame," he said, nodding at Shino. Obviously Shino had earned his respect. "Hyuuga," Mizuki spoke, staring at Neji before nodding. He scanned the others, his emerald eyes briefly resting on them before dismissing them.

The silence soon became unbearable before Nekomi finally spoke up, unable to stand it.

"You must be Sakura Haruno, correct?" She greeted the pink-haired girl, "Which makes you Hinata Hyuuga," she smiled at the shy kunoichi.

"Um…yes. H-how..."

"The taíyokage gave us information on the Leaf Village 11, as you were the most likely to greet us. Of course, we weren't expecting to be stood up. Especially by such a cutie," Kaito said the last with a grin and wink for Hinata. She blushed, her face turning a brilliant shade of red as she began to mumble.

"So you're the Shadow Ninja," Shikamaru mentally assessed, interrupting Kaito's exchange, "You're late you know."

Upon hearing this Nekomi rounded on Shikamaru, her temper flaring, "Us! We waited for two hours! Of course _we_ were late, _we_ ran into some interference. Where were _you_?" Nekomi spat, glaring at Shikamaru.

"Where here now aren't we? What's the big deal?" Shikamaru sighed.

"We were waiting for 2 hours!" Nekomi yelled, getting madder by the second.

"Jeesh…. Calm down."

"Why should I?" Nekomi screamed.

"Women," Shikamaru sighed in disgust.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nekomi glared.

While Shikamaru and Nekomi argued the rest of the greeting party was getting acquainted with Kaito and Mizuki.

"The hokage has instructed us to be your guides during your stay here," Neji explained.

"Nekomi will be with Hinata and me for most of the time," Sakura informed the boys who did not seem pleased at the prospect of being split up. In fact they were looking less like teammates and more like bodyguards, with each passing minute, or maybe that was just her.

"Great! That means I'll be able to see this cutie again," Kaito grinned, handing Hinata a brilliant purple flower, "But sweetness, take care of Nekomi, all right?" Kaito asked fixing a gemstone blue gaze on Sakura, "She's a handful and has a habit of getting herself into trouble. Don't let her. Understand?"

Suddenly Sakura found herself being watched by two pairs of unnaturally bright eyes.

Sakura nodded, smiling nervously, "We'll keep an eye on her, don't worry."

"Good," Kaito and Mizuki nodded, their eyes boring into her before Kaito grinned impishly, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "By the way if you ever have trouble with Nekomi just remember; she'd sell her soul for a brownie and a book. Just bribe her and she'll be your slave."

"That doesn't sound too healthy," Sakura spoke as her medical training came to the fore.

"It's not, but it keeps the addict happy."

"_Who's_ an addict, pervert?" Nekomi asked ominously, having snick up behind him; "Not me, I hope."

"Of course it's you. Who else would it be?" Kaito blithely replied.

"Shut up! At least I don't hit on every girl I see!"

"Enough. Both of you," Mizuki's voice cut through the bickering, "It is late and we have had a long journey."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Please, come with us," Sakura replied, embarrassed. Moving quickly, she walked towards the village, herding Nekomi and the other two Shadow shinobi in front of her.

"Um… Where are we staying?" Nekomi asked.

"Y-You will be s-staying with Sakura and K-Kaito and Mizuki will be staying with at me and N-Neji's house. If that's okay," Hinata whispered to her hands.

"That's fine by me, but I'm more worried about you," Nekomi grinned.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah. After all, you're the one who has to live with Kaito for the next few days. And he is a womanizer," Nekomi was now grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

With that last remark, Hinata's whole face began to turn the color of a tomato as she began to mumble things to herself.

Unable to take it anymore, Nekomi laughed aloud, "I'm just kidding! He wouldn't try anything!"

"Oh…"

Still laughing Nekomi walked through gates of Konoha, following Kaito and Mizuki to the beginning of _their_ mission. But for now, her laughter held only goodwill that faded into the burning sky.


End file.
